<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lev Haiba is NOT gay by vampcabinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388802">Lev Haiba is NOT gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet'>vampcabinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nationals, Volleyball, but like it's not deep, lev just doesn't think he's gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma and Dateko go to Nationals and somehow only Lev wins????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koganegawa Kanji/Haiba Lev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lev Haiba is NOT gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoo hello and welcome to koganehaiba nation<br/>there is one thing you probably need to read before you start this fic<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/koganehaiba/status/1211329815304953856">Here</a><br/>oh !! and I had some help from my friend eze, everybody say thank you eze i wouldn't be able to do this without him, he helped come up with the idea<br/>he wrote from "Each team" to "Dateko walked in"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking into the gym for the Dateko match was a mess, Lev’s nervousness shooting down to his legs. He wobbled like a newborn giraffe walking for the first time, while also leaning almost completely over Yaku. This was a big deal, and it was exciting and nerve wracking all at the same time. The first time at Nationals was of course a big deal, and Lev really hoped it wasn’t his last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev you’re going to break Yaku, stand all the way up.” Kuroo was nervous too, he could hear it in his voice. But Lev still stood all the way up and rolled his shoulders in the lobby of the gym. Kenma just stared at him with those big unblinking cat eyes before bopping him on the chin with his finger tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Kenma stop.” Kenma just pointed at the ground, the universal symbol for Lev to bend down, looked him right in the eye and said… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please get your head in the game.” Kenma had such a soft voice, eyes shining and twinkling as his smile wobbled a little bit, “I really want to win.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each team gets to practice and warm up for only 30 minutes on the court before the match, and Nekoma made sure to use every single minute wisely. Throughout this short window of time, Lev attempted to sync with Kenma’s tosses, making sure to get all of them. When there are times that he wouldn’t — and thankfully those have grown seldom because of all the practice he has been doing — he would be met with Kenma’s words, and he’d make sure to listen and heed his advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their warm up was almost over, and yet Dateko wasn’t there yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is being late for nationals considered a federal crime? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lev muses to himself. The ball Kenma threw at him lightly grazed his palm, and went over the net wobbly. This earned him a glare from Kenma, and a monotone </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus </span>
  </em>
  <span>to which Lev said sorry to and chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lev was thankful for the announcers, they made sure to remind them the minutes they had left for this warm up. Now that it was only fifteen minutes, he made a silent promise to himself to receive each and every single one of Kenma’s tosses properly. His eyes darted around the court, then towards the ball, then to the net, and back to the ball. Kenma threw it, and Lev immediately ran forward, only to stop at the sight of teal and white filling his line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dateko walked in and Lev immediately felt terrified. They were all so, so tall. Yaku looked tinier than usual, Lev </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>tinier than usual. Futakuchi and Sakunami and of course Aone and…… someone who was definitely taller than him. God he was probably even taller than Lev. Maybe it was just his weird spiky hair. Close cropped and dyed blond but his bangs black, sticking up in three points on the top of his head. His hair was as cute and as dumb as Kuroo’s.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lev’s gawking was interrupted by a swift volleyball to the abdomen and a slightly smirking Kenma. He adjusted his weird tank top thing under his shirt, what was it called? Uh folder. Yeah chest folder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being gay and focus Lev.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gay Kenma,” If there was one thing Lev knew, which wasn’t a lot to begin with, was that almost everyone on the team thought he was gay. Which he wasn’t and he had no idea where anyone had gotten that from. Sure he really liked it when Kuroo would play with his hair or when Yaku hugged him or even sometimes when Yamamoto would slap him on the back and a shiver would go down his spine and… But Lev Haiba was most probably not gay.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next ball hit Lev so hard that his head was spinning. It glanced off the top of his head and sailed right into the cute boy’s hands. He looked a little startled but tossed it back easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Lev yelled towards him in apology, waving out a large hand. The boy flushed a bit, staring down at his wrapped fingers. His finger wraps were pink and blue and Lev could feel his face warming up weirdly. Lev tore his face away, looking around to see Kuroo, Yaku, and Fukunaga staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s lips curled into smirk, looking first over to the cute Dateko boy and then back at Lev. Yaku shared the same look but two feet shorter and Fukunaga just stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev you’re so gay.”  Yaku laughed, “Do you want me to ask Kamasaki for his name?” Kuroo bumped his shoulder and then grabbed Lev by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should wait until after the game Yaku, use it as motivation.” Kuroo pushed Lev onto the court. “Gimme three good spikes Lev, I want to see that you’re actually focused.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fukunaga stood at his left, with Kenma close to the net. Spikes came easy to Lev. Look to Kenma for the set, reel his arm back, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>SLAM</span>
  </em>
  <span>! A great shot onto the other side that only slightly made it in. Damn. First one of the day, a common mistake, he just needed to shake all his nerves out. Lev shook out his shoulders and cracked all his joints. He also hummed the song one of his dads used to sing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Signaling to Kenma once again, he reeled his arm back, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>BAM </span>
  </em>
  <span>! A clean straight ! Finally a good spike, and Fukunaga turned around to give him a double high five. Kenma just gave him a thumbs up while Kuroo signaled for one more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one should have come easy, but Lev had taken that moment to look across the big gym. Right at the cute boy from Dateko. He was fidgeting with his fingers, a ball at his feet and nodding at whatever Kamasaki was saying. Dateko boy was so pretty, Lev really wanted to touch his hair. And when he set up for a set, Lev wanted nothing more than to be on the receiving end. The set sailed almost right into Kamasaki’s palm with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>SMUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to hit a full Iron Wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev barely registered when Yamamoto smacked his hand down onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev you’re starin’ again, I bet his hair is loud and flashy like that on purpose, to try to distract people on the court.” His hair was cute though, Lev thought, he kinda looked like a tropical bird but in a cute way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the whistle blew for the start of the match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>13 - 15. Nekoma to Dateko. Lev had sweat dripping down his face but a big smile. It was only the first set after all and he could see Taketora starting to rev up in the corner of his eye. Kuroo was smirking in the way he gets, hair plastered to his forehead in a way that would make even Alisa swoon. Actually if Lev strained his ear enough he could hear Alisa and Niko, the eight year old Haiba, cheering for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dateko truly wasn’t just playing this time. Lev generally thought Moniwa was a good guy, calm and collected, but was now scared of the utter determination in his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all cool though, Inuoka was smiling at him and his last block had gone very smoothly. It was Fukunaga’s serve now, and Lev could tell just by the twitch of his left eyebrow that he was nervous. Inuoka gave him a thumbs up, and he was ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SLAM </span>
  </em>
  <span>! The spike hit center court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>14- 15. They were coming back ! Fukunaga slammed the ball back over the net only for Dateko’s libero to catch it at the last second. It was then passed to cute boy and Lev knew this was his chance for a great block. Arms up, close together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>WOOSH</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>BAM</span>
  </em>
  <span> !  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice receive Sakunami !” Kamasaki was yelling and Lev opened his eyes, thinking he had finally done something good. It was coming back over the net now, everyone yelling ‘chance ball’ before Lev had a chance to move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma !” He had to redeem himself for the last block, and he would, as Kenma lined up the set, pushing it so that when Lev was at the height of his jump in came right into his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BAM</span>
  </em>
  <span> ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-ouch— Kamasaki senpai don’t touch it like that it hurts too much.” Lev looked up to see cute boy whining while being fawned over by Kamasaki. Apparently, Lev’s awesome spike had smashed right into his middle finger, leaving it an angry looking red. “Waa~h stop touching it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The referee blew the whistle as Moniwa and Kuroo stepped up to the net.  They whispered to each other for a minute, glancing at Lev and the cute Dateko boy frequently. Despite it all, in the height of Nationals, Kuroo shook Monwa’s hand and gave him a small smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev !” Kuroo is scowling the littlest bit, looking exasperated. “Bench ! You’re getting too overzealous and distracted.” He points to Yamamoto, and then jabs his thumb behind him.  He lowers his voice a bit, “Go sit on the Dateko bench and apologize to that boy you hurt, Moniwa said it was okay, go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev was upset now, he couldn’t play anymore, he hurt a cute boy, Kuroo was probably disappointed, and all three of his parents were probably marching down the bleachers right now to talk to him. They were supposed to talk to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the game and congratulate him for winning with his team.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stomped over to the Nekoma bench, grabbing his bag with his water and stuff, and went around the court to the Dateko bench. The coach with his permanent scowl and the manager were both glaring at him but for some reason but the cute boy was waving him over with his non injured hand. Lev sat down next to him on the bench only to want to shrink back from being so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi ! I’m Koganegawa but you can call me Kogane if you want. Your spike was so cool I mean my finger really hurts but it’s okay and you’re cute.” He blushed violently at that but still went on. “Do you have any finger tape? I need to stabilize my finger before my parents are allowed to come down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev was still processing the fact that Kogane called him cute so he just nodded and went digging through his bag. He knew he had tape somewhere past the Axe body spray and the deodorant he never used. He was still digging, maybe it was at the bottom with all the granola bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was ! The cool container Alisa had given him that was painted with flowers and cacti. He shook it a bit to make sure it was full and then looked up at Kogane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is!” Their fingers brushed when Lev handed the tin over and when their eyes met he swore he saw hearts behind his eyes. Is this what being gay is like? Is this what Kuroo feels like all the time? Closing his eyes, Lev could see himself playing video games with Kogane or holding hands and maybe even— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Hello Kitty bandaids?  I love Hello Kitty dude.” Oh god, Niko had switched his tape with Hello Kitty. This was so uncool, Kogane would never maybe hold hands with him now. “Can you help me wrap my hands?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev had never grabbed someone’s hand so fast. This even rivaled the time he had got lost at the store and Dad had to scoop him up before he got in trouble for eating a whole container of strawberries. He held the bottom of Kogane’s hand as he stabilized his finger against another. His hands were dry and warm in a weird way and Lev was just filled with so many thoughts right now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get your number? I just I want to talk to you more.” Lev was so nervous and Kogane just looked at him, head tilted to the side like a cute bird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. But we’re still going to watch the game together right? I want to watch Dateko kick your butt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev just smiled, happy that at least one thing went right today at Nationals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this leave a comment<br/>and<br/>follow me <a href="twitter.com/berryiwa">Here</a> for more koganehaiba content<br/>more to come !!<br/>lots of love, salem </p><p>Ps. I'm a guy so please no feminine names in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>